


[Podfic] We can take it easy if you want me to by stolemyslumber

by takola



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days and two phone calls later, Ray is at Recon for an audition. Nate had called it a screen test, like hiring Ray was a done deal. But Ray knows that no matter what Nate thinks, Brad still needs to be convinced.</p>
<p>Porn star AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We can take it easy if you want me to by stolemyslumber

**Author's Note:**

> Readers Notes: Thank you to stolemyslumber for permission to record this beautiful fic. Also, thank you to knight_tracer for betaing and to fire_juggler for making the beautiful cover-art!

Link: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m4vfv4nh5yc4sqe/We_can_take_it_easy_if_you_want_me_to_by_stolemyslumber.mp3) [36MB]


End file.
